


He's Mine

by sansislife12 (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bipper, Dreamscapes, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sansislife12





	He's Mine

Dipper:

I walked into the Mystery Shack to just relax but instead I was tramped to the ground TWICE by Mabel's best friend Grenda. I thought I broke my spleen the second time. Mabel kindly offered me a hand to get up and I took it.

I went up to my room to clear my mind after what had just happened. I was out in the forest looking for monsters. I found a monster alright. And maybe a glimpse of my death. It was this demon looking thing and it chased me right into the Mystery Shack. Although I did see it slow down a bit... why would it do that?

Thinking nothing of it, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Hoping to relax my mind, I saw Cipher.  _Bill_  Cipher.

* * *

Bill:

I was doing nothing when I saw Pine Tree being chased by the Mother Demon. That boy learns nothing after all he's been through. Nothing. So I used my powers to slow the demon down and help him live.

The boy is like what, 16? And he doesn't learn a damn thing about looking for monsters in the woods. Some part of me wanted him to die. Then I realized that I needed him for bigger things in life.

I entered his mind as he was attempting to relax and thought that it would finally be my chance...

* * *

Dipper:

"Ugh! What do you want, Bill?" I said. I wasn't gonna play any games with him and he knew it.

"Pine Tree! How nice to see you. So rude though."

"Shut up. What do you want from me?"

"A favour."

"A favour? What kind of favour would you possibly want?"

"In return for saving your life, I want a favour."

" _You_ saved  _my_  life? How ridiculous! That sounds ridiculous to even say!"

"Really? Does it really?" The scene changed and suddenly I was in the forest again. This time it was a memory. It showed the demon slowing down and I questioned why. "I slowed down the Mother Demon for ya Pine Tree." He snapped his fingers. "A favour."

"UGH! Fine. What do you want?"

* * *

Bill:

"My favour is something a little more... serious..." I could see that he was blushing underneath all that anger.

"Just what is it!" He yelled at me.

"Shit, Pine Tree." I snapped my fingers and suddenly he was tied to a chair with ropes and tape on his mouth.

 _Let me go you psychopathic triangle!_  he thought. I could read his mind but I decided to ignore it.

"Just hear me out Pine Tree. And shield your eyes."

* * *

Dipper:

The light nearly blinded me but I closed my eyes like he said. When I opened them, it didn't look like Bill at all. He was... human... He had a black top hat and cane with blond hair. A golden tux top with black pants. And lastly, a golden, triangular eyepatch that slung over his left eye.

He snapped his fingers and the tape came off of my mouth. "You're—you're human..." I stuttered out.

"Yep. I think I deserve more than any other favour... Otherwise you'd be nothing but mush out there."

"For the last time,  _Cipher_ , what's the favour?" I was getting extremely agitated. "And could you take these ropes off of me please?"

"Eh," he said as he snapped his fingers once again. The ropes disappeared and he floated closer to me. The scene changed to a bedroom.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._  I thought. "No..." I shook my head. "I know what you want and I'm not gonna let you do it!" And I did know. He wanted sex. And I wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight.

* * *

Bill:

This was my chance. After years of torturing this kid and his family, I was finally gonna get what I wanted.  _Him._

"Oh but I'm gonna get it, Pine Tree," I said as I shoved him back onto the bed. I didn't wanna hurt him but at the same time I wanted it so badly. I wasn't allowing myself to blush either. It's a sign of weakness.

"NO!" he screamed.

"You're in the Dreamscape, kid. No one can hear you."

"Please, Bill, I don't want to do this."

"As long as I get what I want, you'll be fine. Just let me do the work and everything will turn out the way I want it to." I whirled my hand in a tiny circle and ropes raveled from the corners of the bed, tying him down. I felt bad doing it but dominance was key.

* * *

Dipper:

I struggled to get out of Cipher's ropes but nothing was happening. He came closer to me and grinned. I could feel myself blushing intensely but couldn't help it.

"Shh, Pine Tree... It's okay... Just let me..." He got on top of me. My legs in between his and arched his back. He ran his fingers from my chest down to the buckling of my pants. "Shh..."

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. I could feel myself getting slowly aroused as he gave me a seductive smile.

"Giving you the time of your life..." he said as he leaned in and kissed me. I could tell that he was enjoying every moment.

* * *

Bill:

I leaned in and kissed him right on his lips. What was becoming of me? Demons weren't supposed to make out with humans! But I loved it.

 _What the hell? Get off of me! What are you... Doing... Bill..._ he thought. By then I could tell that he was enjoying it. I used some of my charm.

It seemed like the kiss lasted an eternity. I came up for air and saw his face was flushed with delight. I snapped my fingers and off came his vest and my tux top. He seemed worried yet strangely...  _wanting..._

* * *

Dipper:

Bill unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground where it vanished. He leaned in for another kiss. It seemed wrong. Very wrong. Yet he felt so right. He snapped his fingers and off came my shirt, revealing my bare chest. He left my mouth and began to leave a trail of kisses until he got to my pants.

"Oh no, Cipher. That's off limits." I told him. But he ignored me and started to unbutton my pants, making my erection even harder.

 _Great. Just what I need. A harder dick for Bill to see. Yippee._  My thoughts were interrupted when Bill slid my pants down past my knees. He looked at my boxers which were slightly wet from the pre-cum that he gave me and began to slide them down.

"Stop... please..." I said. He still ignored me though.

He slid them down to where my pants were and stared at my fully erect member. Embarrassment flushed throughout my whole body.

"Damn, Pine Tree. I didn't realize how fast it was for you to get a boner..." He looked at it again and said "Here, maybe I can fix it." He grabbed it with his hand and started to stroke it up and down, making sure to rub his thumb at the top.

"Stop..." I pleaded. A moan came out and I could feel my body temperature rising. He looked up at me and smiled again. Why did he want  _this?_

* * *

Bill:

I looked him straight in the eye. I've been waiting for this for way too long now. I stuck his penis in my mouth and moaned mentally. I went up and down in a pattern and closed my eyes. The only thing I could hear was his moaning and his mind chanting my name.

I came up and looked and looked at him. "Like that?" I asked him.

"N-no," he stuttered out.  _Yes..._

"That's what I thought," I said as I stuck it back in my mouth again. His moans only got louder and when I looked up, his face was blood red.

My first thought was that I was killing him but the book I had read on how to please men reminded me that he was enjoying it. I continued until I heard him say something but I couldn't quite hear him. Then a burst of white liquid shot into my mouth.

It was kind of sweet. So I swallowed it. I licked my mouth clean and wiped off my lips. I went up to his mouth and kissed him again.

* * *

Dipper:

I felt marvelous after I came. His mouth met mine and we kissed again. I was hoping to do him but I wasn't sure if he'd let me. I pulled my lips back from his.

"Can I do you now?" I asked. It must've struck him by surprise because the only thing his face read was confusion.

"Sure." And with the snap of his fingers, my pants and underwear were back up and the ropes were released.

On impulse, the first thing I wanted to do was run away. Then I remembered that I was in the Dreamscape and that there was no one to run. So I threw Bill on the bottom and kissed him with so much passion that I thought I was going to explode.

I left his mouth and kissed downwards until I saw his pants. I looked up at him and he nodded in approval, stretching his arms out. I kindly smiled and slid off his pants. His member was fully erect and his boxers were  _soaked_  with pre-cum.

"Damn, Cipher..." I said. I slid them down and off of his body. Taking his member in my hand, I started to slide my hand up and down in a pattern, similar to what he was doing. I looked up and he was biting his bottom lip so severely that it drew blood. I didn't think he cared at that point but his face was all red.

* * *

Bill:

I was blushing. No one had ever made me feel the way I did like he did. He continued stroking my penis up and down. Faster and faster until I knew I couldn't hold it back anymore. I climaxed all over his face and he licked it. Enjoyed it even. He came in closer and put it in his mouth.

"Pine Tree..." I moaned. What was happening to me? Was I really just letting him do that to me? I was. And I liked it. Every second of it. He went up and down like he did with his hand only his tongue was encircling it, making it harder. He seemed to not only like it, but love it.

I climaxed again but not nearly as much. He wiped it off his mouth and licked the inside of his lips and swallowed. He came up for a kiss but hesitated at the sight of the blood coming from my lower lip. I snapped my fingers and it was gone. I leaned up and kissed him on his lips and blushed once again.

* * *

Dipper:

The only thing chanting through my mind was Bill's name. He was so passionate about every kiss and I loved it all. The only thing I was afraid of was if it was all real. After all, I was in the Dreamscape...

I pulled back and he collapsed next to me. "B-Bill..." I said.

"Pine Tree?"

"You're amazing... How long have you been planning this for?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Ever since I knew you were The One," he said as he blushed again. He kissed me again.

* * *

Bill:

Something in me felt like I was lying to him but I knew I wasn't. I loved him. He was  _my_  Pine Tree.

* * *

Dipper:

Everything seemed so wrong yet it was all right. I loved him. He was  _my_  Cipher.

* * *

Both:

_He's mine._


End file.
